Como numa peça de teatro
by Death.A
Summary: E eu espero as palmas que sei que nunca virão. HPDM SongficPitty


Tudo na vida é como uma peça de teatro. Na minha pelo menos. Sempre fingindo, sempre mentindo, sempre de pé. Sem saber mais se vivo pra platéia ou por mim mesmo.

_Te vejo errando e isso não é pecado,_

_Exceto quando faz outra pessoa sangrar_

Isso me faz sangrar. Você me olha, mas não vê. Não me enxerga pedindo que me salve. Implorando que não me deixe me afogar em escolhas erradas. Que simplesmente... não me ignorasse como você faz.

Dizem que o contrário do amor é a indiferença. Eu concordo.

_Te vejo sonhando e isso dá medo_

_Perdido num mundo que não dá pra entrar_

Você e a Ginny Weasley, tem idéia de como me machuca? Ver-te sonhando acordado? Suspirando por aí? Trancado em algum lugar onde não posso entrar? Num recinto distante de mim? Não, você não tem. Por que teria?

_Você está saindo da minha vida_

_E parece que vai demorar_

_Se não souber voltar, ao menos mande notícia_

Não tem mais provocações minhas nos corredores. Não tem mais apelidos ou distintivos depreciativos sobre você ou mesmo perto de você. Não tem mais maneiras desesperadas de chamar tua atenção. Não tem mais Draco Malfoy na sua vida. Mas não sou eu que me afasto de você. É você que fica a cada dia mais inalcançável.

_'Cê acha que eu sou louca_

_Mas tudo vai se encaixar_

É só parar pra pensar. Verá como eu tenho razão. Sem rixas Slyntherin/ Griffindor, Sangues-Ruins e mestiços/ Sangues-Puros, Potter/Malfoy. Isso tudo é só um quebra-cabeça, cedo ou tarde, tudo se encaixa. Pra mim já se encaixou. E para você?

_Tô aproveitando cada segundo_

_Antes que isso aqui vire uma tragédia_

A guerra já está "batendo na nossa porta". Os lados já definidos. A carnificina já começando. Gente morrendo. Sangrando. Gente matando. Ferindo. E eu te olhando, te olhando e te olhando.

_E não adianta nem me procurar_

_Em outros timbres, outros risos_

_Eu estava aqui o tempo todo_

_Só você não viu_

Quando você realmente me ver, quando conseguir quebrar a barreira de ódio que eu mesmo te forcei a criar, sobre mim, espero que entenda: Sempre estive aqui, sempre fui assim, só que você não viu. Não conseguia. Nem eu deixava.

_Você tá sempre indo e vindo, tudo bem_

_Dessa vez eu já vesti minha armadura_

O Malfoy arrogante. Cínico. Triste. Sarcástico. Perdido. Atrevido. Desgraçado. Descarado. Frágil. Ferino. Confuso. Abusado. Todos esses. Não sei mais quais sou eu mesmo, quais são os que finjo ser, mas não importa realmente. Minha armadura de indiferença já está pronta e vestida. Inquebrável. Inigualável. Inabalável.

_E mesmo que nada funcione_

_Eu estarei de pé, de queixo erguido_

_Depois você me vê vermelha e acha graça_

_Mas eu não ficaria bem na sua estante_

Caindo, mas caindo com graça. Despedaçando, mas fingindo que não.Você sorri para ela. Eu quero sorrir pra você e que você sorria assim para mim. Mas você não faz. Então eu simplesmente continuo de pé, em frente. Pra sempre assim;

_Tô aproveitando cada segundo_

_Antes que isso aqui vire uma tragédia_

O mundo é um espelho. Eu sou seu reflexo. Reflexo avesso. Tudo que você é, eu deveria ser. Mas não sou. Dois pólos opostos. Duas realidades diferentes. Duas vidas divergentes. Duas pessoas com os destinos traçados. Dois adolescentes sem escolhas. Sem futuro próprio. Não tão diferentes assim, não é?

_E não adianta nem me procurar_

_Em outros timbres, outros risos_

_Eu estava aqui o tempo todo_

_Só você não viu_

E não adianta nem me procurar em outros lugares, com outras pessoas. eu estava aqui o tempo todo, só você não viu.

_Só por hoje não quero mais te ver_

_Só por hoje não vou tomar a minha dose de você_

_Cansei de chorar feridas que não se fecham, não se curam_

Cansei de correr atrás de você. De chorar por você. De você. Mas só por hoje. Só por hoje eu finjo que te esqueço. Finjo que não te vejo. Finjo que não existo.

_E essa abstinência uma hora vai passar_

E é agora que a cortina se fecha. E eu não tenho palmas. E já sabia que não teria. Mas continuo lá, esperando o que nunca virá. Esperando uma platéia maravilhada me saudar.

E todo dia tudo se repete. E todo dia é o mesmo dia. Até o dia que você vier e me mudar. E até esse dia chegar, vivo a mesma coisa. E espero as palmas.

--------------------------------------------

Meio curtinha... Meio bobinha... Meio tosca... e assim vai

Essa fic foi escrita numa tarde nublada de segunda-feira, ou seja, ta ligeiramente MEIA boca

Mas mesmo assim... eu queria reviews P

please? É só apertar o 'Go'...


End file.
